


Do You Want Me?

by sinnerqueen



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, James Bond Style AU, MILFs, Smut, also there's an actual backstory, but i'm just writing the smutty bits, crackship, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerqueen/pseuds/sinnerqueen
Summary: An old enemy has returned and threatens the safety of the Windrunner family. Ranger-General Lireesa Windrunner returns to the field to protect her family. She teams up with Valeera Sanguinar, a brilliant but sassy intelligence officer and field agent. Together, they work to put down end this old grudge once and for all.But somewhere along the way, the normally aloof and taciturn Ranger-General discovers that Valeera is maybe a bit more of a handful than she expected and Valeera discovers that she's developed a taste for silver foxes; especially quiet commanding ones like Lireesa Windrunner.(Casino Royale inspired AU)
Relationships: Valeera Sanguinar/Lireesa Windrunner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Do You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slackergami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackergami/gifts).



> This is basically a crackship that was developed as a lark for a friend and became something else entirely. 
> 
> Also for the sake of my own sanity, Valeera's actually older than Alleria in this AU but acts like a young brat. Also Silvermoon Intelligence works WITH the Rangers but are not part of the Rangers.
> 
> The art that inspired this scene can be found [here](https://twitter.com/slackergami/status/1239277417564237826) and the NSFW bits [here](https://twitter.com/sinnergami/status/1239273649388937216).

Lireesa studied herself in the mirror, making small adjustments to her bow tie and her collar, ensuring that every crease was perfect and in its proper place. The tuxedo jacket came next. It was simple for elven make with delicate designs stitched in black thread against the soft wool of the coat. The satin lapels shimmered in the light and she noted with approval how the whites of her sleeves peaked out just enough to be fashionable and also give her easy access to the smoke bombs disguised as cuff links in case she needed to make a hasty escape.

Satisfied, she made her way towards the bathroom where Valeera was putting on make-up and otherwise preparing herself for the evening. She stopped at the closet on her way to dig out a thin black box buried at the bottom of her suitcase beneath a false bottom.

Valeera stood underneath the bright bathroom lights wearing only a red strapless bra and a matching pair of things. She glanced at Lireesa's reflection in the mirror as she applied her mascara. "Can I help you with something Ranger-General?"

Lireesa's eyes flicked down, taking in the younger woman's generous curves and pale skin. She nodded once to herself. It would do. She focused back on Valeera's eyes in the mirror as she stepped forward and Valeera hummed. She put down her make up and started to turn towards Lireesa but the older woman put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay still," she ordered with a soft voice.

Valeera's breathing hitched. Lireesa was close enough that she could feel the soft material of the suit jacket ghost over her skin and her hand was rough but warm. "Do you like what you see?" she quipped, trying to get her mental footing back.

"It suits my purposes for tonight."

Both of Valeera's eyebrows and her ears shot straight up in surprise. She turned her head to stare at Lireesa, trying to interpret just what she meant by that. Did she want her? She felt a slight tingle of desire at the thought she would.

Lireesa's lips twisted into the slight hint of a smile at Valeera's reaction while she opened the case in her hand. "I need you to be a distraction tonight, something I'm sure you excel in. I thought this might help." A gold necklace dripping with emeralds rested upon a bed of black velvet under the cover of the case.

"May I?" Lireesa held the necklace up with both hands.

Valeera swallowed and turned her attention back to the mirror, "Please."

Lireesa looked pleased and stepped even closer as her arms reached around Valeera to put the necklace around her neck. A large emerald hung from the center of the necklace. It had been cut in such a way that it glinted in the light from every direction and rested just below her collarbones.

Valeera fingered the gold filigree that wrapped around the large emerald as she admired it in the mirror. "Looks expensive."

"That's because it is, so don't lose it Ms Sanguinar. It suits you. Brings out your eyes. Between that and the dress, no one will be able to keep their eyes off you or so I hope."

"Oh?" Valeera's eyebrow went up again and she smirked. "Is that all I am to you? Just a pair of breasts with legs and fancy jewelry to flash about whenever you need them?"

Lireesa smirked back. "We both know you're much more than that. But yes, ideally tonight everyone's eyes will be on you and therefore not on me or paying close attention to the game. Poker isn't just about the cards you're dealt," she tapped the side of her brow, "It's also about the games you play up here. There's too much at stake for us to lose tonight, so I'm using every method and tool available to me. Hence asking you to be a distraction."

"I see." Valeera hummed thoughtfully as she turned her attention back to the mirror and the necklace. An idea came to mind and she smirked, flicking her eyes to Lireesa's reflection. "Do you have any suggestions on how I should approach tonight's activities Ranger-General?"

Lireesa paused as she started to turn and walk out of the bathroom. "I'll leave that up to you Ms. Sanguinar."

* * *

The dealer dealt out the cards for the third hand but before Lireesa could look at them, the door to the casino floor opened. Heads turned to regard the latecomer and a quiet murmur rippled through the room. Lireesa had to force her own expressions to stay neutral as Valeera Sanguinar swept into the room. She wore a long red dress with a sweetheart neckline that left her shoulders and the tops of her breasts bare. As predicted, the large emerald that sat prominently below her throat drew the eye and invited the viewer to look lower and take in the generous cleavage on display. A high slit along one side of the dress flashed a lean and muscled thigh every time she took a step forward in matching high heeled stilettos.

She definitely made for a pretty and distracting sight.

Valeera made her way to the raised dias where the poker table and its players sat. All the players and the dealer were watching her, some with wider eyes than others and almost all of them with a slightly stunned, spellbound expression. Even Razdunk had turned his head and let out a low appreciative whistle at the young elf.

"Hey there toots," he said with a leer.

Valeera smiled back at him as she passed. "Hey there mister," she said playfully and paid him no more mind as she rounded the table until she reached Lireesa's side. She leaned down to brush her lips against the shell of Lireesa's ear, giving everyone an eyeful of her chest. "Hey there lover," she purred just loud enough for the dealer and the orc sitting at Lireesa's side to hear.

The orc nearly choked on his tongue.

Lireesa turned her head to look up at Valeera. "Hello darling," she murmured, though with far less warmth one might have given an actual lover.

Valeera hummed and reached out with her slender fingers to tip Lireesa's head further up so she could kiss her.

The kiss caught Lireesa by surprise but she leaned into it regardless, playing into the scenario Valeera decided to set for them. Valeera hummed against her lips and flicked her tongue against the front of Lireesa's teeth. Lireesa opened her mouth immediately, letting Valeera deepen the kiss.

The kiss was languid and slow, definitely the kind of kiss a couple might share in a secluded space or in the privacy of their own room, not at a poker table in front of dozens of people. Lireesa felt the slightest stirring of heat.

Then the dealer cleared his throat.

Valeera hummed again against Lireesa's lips. "For luck," she said just loud enough for those at the table to hear as she drew away. Lireesa's eyes opened slowly, an eyebrow raised as she watched Valeera sashay away towards the bar. Her head tipped sideways slightly as she admired how the dress managed to be partially backless and emphasized the sway of her hips as Valeera walked away.

The dealer cleared his throat again. "Ladies and gentlemen, please make your first bets."

That snapped Lireesa out of the slight daze she'd been in. She turned her attention to the table, noting how a good half of the table, including Razdunk himself, were still staring at Valeera's backside. When she decided to give Valeera free reign to create her own distraction at the onset of the game, she wasn't expecting anything like that. A part of her felt like she shouldn't be surprised. Another part of her was very aware at the faint echo of arousal that the spy left behind.

She frowned slightly and focused her attention on the game, shoving that feeling to the back of her mind to deal with later.

* * *

By the time the ninth hand rolled around, the table was down four of its original ten players. The dealer decided to call a break to give everyone a chance to stand up, stretch their legs and take a break. Lireesa watched as Razdunk headed towards the bathroom. She had half a mind to follow him but found her feet heading towards the bar instead. Valeera was waiting there for her, standing next to a young human male with a dark colored beard. He was dressed much like Lireesa herself, a simple black tuxedo and didn't seem to have any other distinguishing features until her sharp eyes caught the ring on his left ring finger.

It was a gold signet ring stamped with a raven's head in profile.

"A Ravenholdt man," Lireesa murmured as she approached the bar.

Valeera's eyes lit up when the Ranger-General drew near and wrapped her arms Lireesa's neck. She pulled the older woman close and leaned up. "Lord Jorach himself," she murmured into Lireesa's ear and nipped playfully at her earlobe to make it look like she was just kissing it.

Lireesa suppressed an unbidden shudder and narrowed her eyes when Valeera smirked at her, having felt it.

"A pleasure my lady," Jorach said with a quiet smile. "Your companion was just telling me about you."

Lireesa hummed and glanced down at Valeera, who busied herself by playing with her bow tie with one hand and looked just a little smug. She wrapped her arm around Valeera's waist, letting her hand rest against the small of her back. Her other hand reached towards Jorach. "A pleasure to meet you as well my lord. I wasn't expecting anyone from Ravenholdt, much less their second in command to be operating so openly."

Jorach laughed lowly, "We've had our sights on Razdunk for a while now. He's been helping the Syndicate with their money laundering schemes for years." He nodded towards a dark haired human male chatting with the orc who had sat to her left before he went bust two hands earlier. "That one is one of mine. He's good at the game but clearly not as good as you."

Lireesa waved down the bartender. "Brunnhildar Rime, thank you."

"I already told him that we're going after Razdunk too," Valeera murmured somewhere near her neck. She managed to burrow her other hand under Lireesa's hair and was now stroking the back of her neck.

Lireesa narrowed her eyes at the touch and pinched Valeera's bare back. She yelped in response, causing those nearby to turn and look at the couple but Valeera merely waved them off with a coy smile.

Jorach looked to be eyeing the two of them with interest. "Yes. Since our interests are aligned and you're clearly the better player my lady, we'd be willing to throw in the towel and let you take him on. In exchange, we'd like to take him in."

Lireesa seemed to think on this and shake her head, "That hardly seems fair. I'd be doing all the work and you get the glory."

"Information then. You know our network is the best in the business. Help us take him down and we'll give you whatever it is that you're looking for from him."

Lireesa looked down to Valeera who merely shrugged. "It's not a bad deal," the younger woman said. "Would save the team a lot of leg work if we could tap into Ravenholdt resources. We don't even know who Razdunk is working for this time. I'm pretty sure it's not Syndicate though."

"So do we have a deal?"

Lireesa looked up and nodded. "We have a deal. Valeera will fill you in on the details and what we're looking for." She accepted her whiskey from the bartender and took a sip. The sweetness of the malt cut through the smoke, creating a mellow and well balanced drink.

"Excellent," Jorach said. He started to say something more but the peeling of a bell cut through the chatter of the room.

"Players, please return to your seats. The match will resume shortly," the dealer announced from his spot at the table.

"That sounds like my cue. Don't forget to tell your man about our deal my lord." Lireesa started to pull away but Valeera's hold on her neck tightened as she pulled her back in. She tipped her head up and gave Lireesa the kind of kiss that would have had her younger self's toes curling. It was definitely bolder than the kiss Valeera had given her earlier. When she pulled away, Lireesa noticed a lot of eyes hastily turning away.

Jorach only looked amused.

Valeera smirked as she let Lireesa go. "Good luck darling," she purred.

Lireesa only shook her head as she went to take her seat with her drink.

It was only after she sat down and she spotted her reflection on a nearby brass fixture that she saw the bright red lipstick stain on the collar of her shirt.

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower," Valeera said as the pair entered their hotel room. Neither of them bothered to turn on the lights as the younger woman kicked off her heels and used the faint glow coming through the hotel room's wide windows to navigate to the bathroom. She paused in the doorway, one hand flicking on the bathroom light and looked over her shoulder, giving Lireesa a sultry look. "Care to join me?"

Lireesa merely arched her brow even as she took off her tuxedo jacket in silence.

"I'll take that as a no. Your loss." Valeera said in a sing-song voice and shut the door behind her.

Lireesa's ears twitched. She could hear the sound of rushing water as shower turned on and the faint strains of quiet humming. It was the same tune that played when Valeera made her entrance earlier night and the sudden thought of taking her up on her offer flitted through Lireesa's mind. She frowned deeply at the intrusive thought and moved to hang her jacket. Instead, she turned her thoughts to the information that Jorach Ravenholdt managed to uncover.

Zul'jin lived.

She sat on the low bench at the foot of the king-sized bed removing her oxford shoes as his name echoed through her head.

Zul'jin had been a clever but vicious insurgent when she first heard of him towards the end of the Burning Legion invasion. He managed to kidnap and torture nearly a dozen rangers before anyone realized that their disappearances were not due to the war but a single troll's mad desire to bring down the elfgates. Lireesa grasped the edge of her bow tie, freeing it from its knot with a single vicious tug. To think that he managed to not only survive but regain his power and influence after all these years troubled her deeply.

She opened up the collar of her shirt with one hand, the other pouring a glass of water from a nearby decanter. One of Lireesa's fingers dipped automatically into the water and let a drop fall onto the ring she wore on her right hand. The band glowed a pale blue, indicating the water was safe the drink. Satisfied with the result, she took her glass over to an armchair that looked out over the city of Stormspire. She settled into her seat and stared out at the bright flickering lights that lit up the city's skyline against the backdrop of simulated night.

It was only after sinking into the comfortable cushions of her chair that Lireesa finally noticed the subtle ache of overexertion. She was getting entirely too old to be running around like this. If anything, now that she knew it was Zul'jin they were after, she should be returning home and letting Sylvanas or even Lor'thamar deal with him. But he had nearly killed Alleria and threatened her other children and unborn grandchildren.

No, she thought viciously. She thought him dead once. She wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Her ears twitched again when the sound of the running water stopped. She didn't even bother looking over her shoulder as the bathroom door opened moments later, flooding a small part of the room with its bright yellowish glow. A quiet click later and the room returned to its original darkened state. When she heard no other noise, Lireesa settled more deeply into her seat and continued to stare out the window.

She gave a start as the sudden vision of Valeera Sanguinar wearing nothing but a thick bathrobe filled her sight.

Valeera reached out and put a steadying hand on Lireesa's shoulder as she climbed up onto the armchair and straddled her lap. "A copper for your thoughts Ranger-General?" she asked, pitching her voice low to give it a sultry quality.

Lireesa arched a brow in curiosity as Valeera reached for the water glass and took a slow sip. She watched as Valeera leaned over her to put the glass down, leaning in just close enough that Lireesa could see the barest hint of cleavage when she flicked her gaze downward. She made no move to dislodge Valeera from her seat though. It was obvious what Valeera was doing, the real question was, how far was she planning on taking things.

Lireesa kept her hands to herself; resting one along the arm of the chair while the other, now free of her glass, came up to prop her chin up with fingers splaying across the side of her face. Valeera's hair was still damp from the shower and hung loose about her face and shoulders like a golden waterfall. The lights outside illuminated her pale skin and if the red dress she wore earlier that night made her eyes stand out then in the shadows, they almost seemed to glow. The bathrobe she wore hid her generous curves but Lireesa had seen enough of them tonight.

Or so she thought.

If the silence bothered Valeera, she didn't show it. If anything, it seemed to egg her on. She reached out and started playing with the loose ends of Lireesa's tie. "If you're worried about something, you can tell me. I'm a very good listener and keeping secrets is part of my job."

"You're being very forward tonight agent," Lireesa said dryly.

Valeera laughed softly, shifting just enough for her robe to slide open and show more than a hint of her generous chest. It wasn't enough to be indecent but the now visible curve of Valeera's breasts were just enough to be considered tantalizing. "I'm forward all the time." She noted the way Lireesa's eyes dropped to take in the newly exposed skin and she took care to move in a way that the robe started to slip over her shoulders, showing off more skin. "Would you like me to get off ma'am?"

Lireesa's eyes flicked back to Valeera's face. The look she wore told her that she knew exactly what she said and how she meant it. Lireesa said nothing for a very long moment, staring coolly at Valeera until the confident look Valeera wore started to fade with a hint of self-consciousness.

Then, and only then, did she speak. "No, it's fine."

LIreesa managed to tear her eyes away from the woman on her lap and turn her attention back to the window. She watched the lights winking in and out in the distance and Valeera's reflection as she contemplated her next move.

She didn't have to wait long.

Valeera slipped the silken ends of the tie through her fingers, tugging lightly to try and get the Ranger-General's attention but Lireesa remained steadfast.

With a pout, Valeera started fingering the buttons of the older woman's shirt. "If you don't want to talk, I'm also an excellent distraction." She undid the first button under the open collar and then the second before pushing the soft cloth apart.

Lireesa grabbed Valeera's wrists, holding her hands still before her fingers could touch her skin. She turned her gaze back to Valeera. "You've already proven yourself on that front agent," she said lowly as she remembered how Valeera had come up beside her at the poker table and gave her a long languid kiss in front of everyone and then a second one at the bar that burned hotter than the first.

Valeera merely hummed and leaned forward. The bathrobe slipped further down, baring both the tops of her shoulders and her breasts. She leaned in so close that the tips of their noses brushed and Lireesa could smell the fresh soap and citrus scented shampoo that still clung to her. "Did you like it Ranger-General? Would you like another taste?"

Pressed this close, Lireesa could feel the heat of Valeera's body through what remained of the thick robe and she realized with a start that Valeera was wearing nothing underneath. She had a playful look in her eye but there was something there that told Lireesa that this was more than just teasing. She wanted, no, needed something from her. Lireesa had a very good idea what but it'd been a good century, if not more, since she let another person get this intimate with her. Yet here was this slip of an elf, younger than her by a significant number of years, doing her best to bed her in the most overt manner possible.

Perhaps, Lireesa thought to herself, a distraction was what she needed. Something to pass the night and help clear her head so she could focus on the tasks at hand the next morning. The thought intrigued her enough that she lifted her head to close the distance and kiss Valeera.

Valeera gasped into the kiss. She didn't think the Ranger-General of Silvermoon would actually give in to her teasing. Sure she'd been flirting with her nearly the entire time they'd been together. Yes, she was very attractive, especially for an older woman and Valeera had been dying to know what else those hands could do since she felt them against her skin when Lireesa put that necklace around her neck. But the other woman always held herself so aloof, with so much control that it made Valeera want to push her boundaries, see what it would take to break her free.

What she didn't expect were fangs nipping at her lip and then a tongue demanding entry. Lireesa tasted like expensive whiskey and Valeera opened her mouth for more. The hold on her wrists loosened just enough that she could place her hands solidly on Lireesa's chest and lean in.

Lireesa let go of Valeera's wrists to slip a hand under the thick curtain of her hair and cup the back of her neck, using her grip to hold Valeera's's head at the angle she wanted as she kissed her. She tasted a little like mint, like she'd brushed her teeth before coming out here. Had this been her plan all along? To seduce her until she gave in? The thought amused Lireesa and she let it show by flicking her tongue against the younger woman's fangs before kissing her harder.

Valeera moaned into the kiss, the small of her back flexing so she could press her hips into Lireesa's lap. She was wet from just the kiss and Lireesa seemed to know it given how she rolled her hips up to increase the pressure. 

They kissed for what felt like eternity with Lireesa's hands on Valeera's neck and hip, urging her on. It felt good but Valeera was eager to know how the Ranger-General's hands felt on the rest of her body. She pushed Lireesa back with a gasp and Lireesa looked up at her, panting lightly and one brow raised. Valeera merely smirked back as she untied the loose knot holding the bathrobe closed. "I dreamed of you you know," she said. "Of this. Of us, together."

Lireesa's eyes widened briefly in surprise but her voice remained cool and steady. "Oh? And what did you dream of us doing?"

"Lots of things. Mostly you touching me." She pulled open the robe and started to let it fall off. She didn't get very far, only as far as her elbows when Lireesa stopped her.

"Leave it on," Lireesa said, the request sounding more like an order. "Leave the robe on and show me where."

The intense look in Lireesa's eyes had Valeera shivering and moving to obey. "Yes ma'am." She reached for Lireesa's hands and took them by the wrists. Maintaining eye contact, Valeera leaned back just enough so she could place Lireesa's hands directly over her breasts. She hummed a pleased note and arched her back, pressing the warm hands more firmly against her body. She loosened her grip and trailed her hands along Lireesa's arms up to her shoulders. "Here to start."

"I see." Lireesa worked slowly, using her fingers to paint light broad strokes against Valeera's skin; gradually working into bolder and firmer touches. She would occasionally stroke the dark rough skin around her nipples before retreating back to the rest of her breasts. Her touch was maddening in sll the best ways. It was just enough to stroke the heat in Valeera's belly; to brace herself on Lireesa's shoulders and roll her hips harder against her lap.

If Lireesa minded the mess Valeera was making on her clothing, she kept it to herself. Instead, she continued to massage Valeera's chest and leaned in to place open mouthed kisses down along her throat. The first scrape of fangs against her throat had Valeera hissing in pleasure. "Harder," she hissed, arching herself up against Lireesa's mouth, to encourage her to bite down and give her that rush a little bit of pain always did.

Lireesa hummed and nuzzled along her neck until she reached the space where her neck met her collarbone and gave her a careful but sharp bite. Her thumbs found Valeera's nipples at the same time; the edges of her nails scraping along the sensitive hardened buds.

"Ah!" Valeera cried out, her eyes slamming shut at the sudden jolt of pleasure that coursed through her body. She panted and whined as Lireesa nipped and sucked a line from her shoulder to the tops of her breasts. Most elves let their fangs dull with age but Lireesa's were still as sharp as they had been in her prime and Valeera felt them with every careful bite. It didn't take long for Lireesa to reach her breasts. Her right hand shifted, cupping of the bottom of Valeera's breast and lifted it up so she could flick her tongue across the tip of it.

"Belore." Valeera's hands clutched at Lireesa's shoulders at the first touch of her tongue against her nipple but Lireesa didn't stop. She toyed with it, licking and nibbling at the hardened nub even as her fingers pinched and pulled at the other one, soothing each sharp tug or nip with a rub of her thumb or the passing of her tongue. Valeera's head bowed and she felt the tips of Lireesa's ear brush against her cheek. She smiled mischievously and turned her head to cautiously scrape her own teeth along the length of the exposed ear.

Lireesa couldn't stop faint shiver of pleasure that coursed through her at the feel of Valeera's teeth against her ear. She hummed her approval and redoubled her efforts, turning her attention to the other breast. She sucked lightly at the nipple, feeling how Valeera writhed against her. The younger woman was panting against her ear, licking the shell of it until she reached the tip of Lireesa's ear and took it into her mouth.

The general made a soft noise, muffling it by burying herself further into Valeera's chest. The younger woman's tongue felt good as it flicked around the sensitive tip of her ear and Lireesa distantly wondered how good that mouth would feel elsewhere on her body. The thought drove her to bite just a little harder than she intended and suddenly Valeera gave a sharp gasp and started shaking violently in her lap.

The bit of ear popped out of Valeera's mouth as she came. The suddenness and intensity of her orgasm caught her entirely by surprise, especially as Lireesa hadn't even managed to get further than her breasts. It felt amazing even as Lireesa wrapped an arm about her waist to steady her while her mouth continued to lick and nuzzle along her breasts. She panted loudly as she came down, willing her fingers to relax so she could pull away to look at the Ranger-General with a dazed look on her face.

"Wow."

Lireesa gave her a faint smile as she stroked soothing lines along the side of Valeera's breast and her ribs with her free hand. "Did I touch you like that in your dream?"

Valeera shook her head as she tried to catch her breath. "N-no. Belore, how did you..? No one's ever... Just from... I didn't know that was even possible!"

"And now you do. Are you fit to continue or shall we call it a night?"

Valeera inhaled a sharp breath as she looked at Lireesa. To her credit, the Ranger-General looked only a little smug at getting her off just by playing with her nipples. She wanted to do something to wipe that smug look off her face, to get them back on even footing. So she shook her head with a smirk of her own, "The night's still young and we haven't gotten around to you yet." She slipped her hands down Lireesa's chest, frowning at how shaky they still were, and started fiddling with the buttons of her shirt. She tugged a bit too hard and managed to accidentally rip the first button off.

Lireesa's hands were instantly on top of hers, stopping them from doing any more damage. "You tore my shirt." There was a hint of growl in her voice; the sound of which made Valeera entire being clench in anticipation.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?" she said cheekily, flicking the shirt open so she could drag a finger over the smooth skin of Lireesa's sternum.

Lireesa growled again and placed the spy's hands back on her shoulders. "Hands up here. Consider this a warning. If you move them without my permission, you will be punished."

The threat sent another shiver down Valeera's spine. She normally didn't like being threatened. The very idea of it usually made her want to bare her fangs but there was a look in Lireesa's eyes and the way her hands flexed and held onto hers that made her even wetter. For a moment, she desperately wanted to know what the punishment was but she was even more curious as to what her reward would be. So she cocked her playfully to the side. "Say I play along. What do I get out of it?"

Lireesa relaxed her grip. "You said I touched your breasts in your dream. Where else did I touch you?"

Valeera hummed. "May I show you?"

"You may." Lireesa let Valeera take one of her hands in her own. She watched as Valeera unfurled her fingers one by one and playfully kissed the tip of each finger as she did so before pressing them flat against her chest. Lireesa watched as she guided the hand down between her breasts and over the firm muscles of her belly where her abs flexed as they passed.

"You touched me here and here," Valeera said in a breathy voice as she moved their hands lower until they stopped right above the apex of her thighs. "You spent a long time touching me here." She rolled her hips for emphasis, lifting them just forward and up enough for Lireesa's fingers to graze through the neatly trimmed patch of soft golden curls matted with her arousal.

Lireesa bit back a groan. She knew Valeera was wet, very wet. She had felt it seep through the fine wool of her pants and the thin layer of undergarments beneath but it was a completely different thing to feel it so directly against her own skin. "I see," she murmured and let her fingers comb through the wet curls, taking note of how Valeera shivered and her eyes started to close at the sensation. "Lean back a little. I want to watch as you take me for the first time. Can you do that for me Ms Sanguinar?"

The way Lireesa said her name had Valeera shuddering. She managed to look at her through lidded eyes and moaned at how intensely Lireesa was looking down between her legs. She moved to obey, reaching back with one hand to prop herself up using the other woman's knee while her other hand grabbed on to her shoulder. With the proper support in place, she redistributed her weight so that her own knees were taking most of it and leaned back. Her hips tilted upwards and she purred, "Like this ma'am?"

"Exactly like that." Lireesa trailed her fingers though Valeera's curls, ghosting over her clit and puffed up lips below. She was wet and warm and already twitching at each pass of her fingers.

Valeera tossed her head back and groaned at the teasing featherlight touches. Her core clenched at the thought of those long fingers finally inside her and she whined, hips lifting up as if to entice Lireesa to do exactly that.

"Eager aren't we?" Lireesa murmured as she parted Valeera with two fingers and teased her by dipping just the tip of a third against her opening.

Valeera's breathing stopped but when it was made clear Lireesa wasn't going to do anything more, she groaned and forced her eyes open to look at her. Lireesa's head was still bent down so she could see what was happening but her eyes flicked up to meet hers. She had a slight smile and seemed to be waiting for something. The look had Valeera bite her lower lip as she leveraged herself to get a better look at what the other woman was up to. When she looked down between her legs, she saw that Lireesa had positioned her hand in such a way that all Valeera needed to do was lower herself and Lireesa would be inside her.

Lireesa sensed Valeera's confusion and wrapped her free arm lightly around her back, over the thick material of the bathrobe that still hung off her arms. "It's okay," she murmured even as she used her arm to pull Valeera forward. "I know you want it. You can take it."

The words were like a spell. It broke through Valeera's hesitation and she immediately sank down, taking the full length of Lireesa's finger in one go. With Lireesa's arm around the small of her back bracing her, Valeera lifted her hips and sank down again and again. Lireesa's finger felt good inside her. She curled it in such a way so that it would press up against the rough spot along her walls that had her head spinning in pleasure each time.

"Oh gods," Valeera breathed as she rode Lireesa's hand and the older woman smiled. She pulled Valeera forward so she could lean forward and taste her skin again. She nipped along her collarbone, soothing the bites with her tongue. It wasn't long before Valeera had a request of her own. "More... Ah... Lireesa.. I need.. Please.. more..." The younger woman was struggling to keep her eyes open, pleading with her to give her what she wanted. Lireesa smiled and when Valeera came down again, it was onto two fingers.

"Yes!" The added width had Valeera crying out, her hands clutching onto Lireesa. "Yes," she moaned again when Lireesa shifted her thumb so it would press up against Valeera's clit. The sudden stimulation was almost too much but Lireesa tilted her head up, brushing her mouth softly against the underside of her jaw.

"You're doing very well Ms Sanguinar," she murmured. "You can let go now." There was a warm assurance in those words, a kind of quiet confidence that encouraged Valeera to do just that. She rode faster against Lireesa's hand, feeling the fire that'd been burning inside her all night turn into a raging inferno. Her cries rose in pitch and volume until she came with a shout. She clenched tight around Lireesa's hand as her entire body shook with the force of her orgasm.

Lireesa murmured encouraging words against Valeera's skin even as she supported her with her other arm but she wasn't done with her yet. When the spasms started to wane and the pressure around her fingers lessened to the point that she could move then again, she started to thrust up into her, using her hips to drive her fingers harder and deeper. The rhythm she established was relentless. Valeera squirmed on her lap, panting and whining, eager to come again. Lireesa wondered briefly to herself just how many the younger woman could take.

It seemed that the answer was three and Valeera was a screamer. She shuddered and gasped, wincing as she became too sensitive to Lireesa's touch. "S-stop..." She whispered hoarsely as she reached down to hold Lireesa's wrist still. "I.. I need.. Belore... I need a moment." Her head dropped forward, pressing her forehead to Lireesa's as her hips continued to roll through the aftershocks.

Lireesa's hand stilled the moment Valeera said stop. She leaned back and started to slip her fingers out but Valeera squeezed her wrist. "Not yet. I want to feel you inside me a little longer."

Lireesa nodded slowly. "Of course. Take all the time you need." She tipped her head up and kissed Valeera softly as she pressed the heel of her palm up against Valeera's clit. It was a gentle pressure, meant to help calm her rather than excite her again.

Valeera sighed into her mouth, enjoying the warmth between her legs. Once her heart and her breathing started to slow, she lifted herself off of Lireesa's hand and winced at the emptiness before settling back down on her lap.

Lireesa hummed and wiped her fingers on the bathrobe before reaching up to push the now sweat-dampened strands of blonde hair out of Valeera's eyes. "Was that to your satisfaction?"

"Mmm... it was amazing. Thank you." Valeera let the bathrobe drop to the ground before leaning into Lireesa's chest. She nuzzled the underside of her jaw as she played with the buttons of her shirt. "You haven't come yet though. Would you like to?"

"That's not necessary."

"Are you sure?" Valeera nipped playfully at Lireesa's jaw. "I'm very good with my hands."

Lireesa's ears twitched and Valeera's grinned against her skin. "Interested?" She was careful with Lireesa's shirt, using just one hand to unbutton it. When she didn't respond, Valeera slipped her hand beneath the edge of the shirt and began stroking along her ribs, counting them until she reached her breast. Lireesa inhaled sharply as Valeera flicked her covered nipple. "You like that?" she murmured and moved so she was once again properly straddled across Lireesa's lap and kissed her way up to her ear. "Tell me what you want," she whispered and drew her earlobe into her mouth.

Lireesa tugged at a handful of Valeera's hair. "Recovered already then? In that case, I want your mouth on me."

Valeera grunted at her hair being pulled but she licked her lips at the request. "Gladly."

"Good girl," Lireesa murmured and the words had Valeera's shivering even as she leaned into kiss her neck.

Valeera took her time making her way down Lireesa's body. She pushed the shirt open as she kissed and licked her way down, pausing to pay special attention to the dozen or so of the faded scars that marked her skin. In turn, Lireesa stroked her long hair, murmuring soft words of appreciation. By the time Valeera was on her knees, she had pushed the older woman's legs apart and nipped lightly at her surprisingly toned abs. Her nimble finger made short work of Lireesa's belt but she blushed lightly when her knuckles brushed against large swaths of damp cloth.

"Admiring the mess you made?"

Valeera looked up to see Lireesa staring down at her. She was lounging in her seat, listing slightly to the side with her chin propped up by her arm. One could have mistaken her for being relaxed or bored if it wasn't for the way she looked down at her; like a hunter eyeing her prey. Valeera swallowed, a sudden heat coming over her. "Wondering if there's a matching mess underneath."

Lireesa tightened her hold in Valeera's hair as she urged her forward. "By all means, have a look." She watched as the younger woman proceeded to remove her pants and her underwear with it. Her breathing hitched when Valeera glanced up and made eye contact even as she leaned in and ran her tongue through her. She inhaled sharply and let it go with a hiss. "Yes," she said lowly, "Just like that."

Valeera moaned softly and put her hands on Lireesa's thighs as she licked her. Her tongue found the other woman's clit and was rewarded with a low moan for her efforts. She focused her attention on the small nub, rubbing her tongue against and around it.

"That's it. Slowly now," Lireesa murmured, straining to keep her voice even as Valeera worked her tongue against her. She could feel the pleasure building within her bit by bit. "Ah!" Her back arched when Valeera took her into her mouth and proceeded to apply gentle suction. The hand that was propping up her chin fell and she reached out to grasp onto something, anything.

Valeera moaned when Lireesa grabbed on to her ear and a fresh wave of arousal washed over her. She groaned into Lireesa and slipped a hand down between her legs; moving her fingers in patterns that mirrored the ones her tongue was making. In return, Lireesa started fondling her ear, running her thumb up and around the fine point of it.

Lireesa was rapidly approaching her tipping point. A part of her wanted to order Valeera to slow down, to prolong the experience but it'd been ages since she had someone else working so dutifully between her legs and she didn't really have the patience to wait any longer. She applied firmer pressure against the back of Valeera's head, pressing her further up against her. "Very good," she growled, "I'm close. Make me come." She felt Valeera's mouth tighten around her, providing harder suction as her tongue lashed against her clit. The slight vibrations of Valeera's lips as she moaned into her was what pushed Lireesa over the edge. She came quietly, back arching up off the soft cushion of the armchair and further up against Valeera's face.

Valeera yelped as Lireesa's grip on her hair and ear tightened. The pain was sharp and sudden and she had to stop touching herself so she could grab onto Lireesa's thighs to prevent them from clamping down around her head, suffocating her. She released Lireesa's clit with a soft pop of her mouth when the rolling of Lireesa's hips slowed and eased her through the aftershocks with gentle strokes of her tongue. Lireesa eventually tugged at her hair again, pulling her back and forcing her to look up.

"Up," Lireesa murmured, struggling to bring her breathing back under control.

Valeera smirked and started to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand when Lireesa grabbed it and pulled it away. "No."

Lireesa's eyes burned as she drew Valeera up to her feet and back onto her lap. She huffed a laugh as she felt Valeera's wet center against her skin but said nothing. She leaned in instead and kissed Valeera on the mouth, tasting herself in the process.

Valeera moaned and immediately wrapped her arms around Lireesa's shoulders as they kissed.

Lireesa was the first to pull back, panting lightly even as Valeera was once again starting to rub herself against her. "Ready again? You're an insatiable one aren't you Sanguinar?" She dropped her hands to Valeera's hips, applying pressure to still them.

"What can I say? That was really hot. You're really hot." Valeera whined a little at how she was being restrained. She gave Lireesa her best pout. "Besides, I did what you wanted. Don't I deserve a reward for that?"

Lireesa huffed another laugh and pulled one of Valeera's hands from around her neck. She sniffed lightly at her fingertips and Valeera felt heat rush through her as she realized that it was the hand she had touched herself with. Lireesa maintained eye contact as she slowly sucked each finger clean. "Belore," Valeera breathed as she watched, not daring to even curl her fingers.

"Is that reward enough?" Lireesa murmured when she was done and Valeera had wrapped her arm back around her shoulders.

Valeera trembled and shook her head. "N-no, n-not even c-close," she stammered and started rubbing herself against Lireesa again.

"I see. Then I suppose I have no choice." Lireesa's hands cupped Valeera's ass and rose to her feet.

Valeera gasped and wrapped her legs around Lireesa's waist as she carried her easily to the bed.

Lireesa set her down gently and pulled away. "Lie down," she ordered quietly as she pulled off her tie and shrugged out of her shirt and then her bra.

Valeera did as ordered, transfixed as Lireesa crawled naked up onto the bed and over her. The light illuminated her from behind and Valeera trembled with need.

Lireesa settled herself between Valeera's legs and splayed her hands over her ribs, idly stroking them and running her thumbs along the underside of her breasts. "Now, what would you like as your reward Ms Sanguinar?"

Valeera arched her back, trying to press closer to Lireesa's hands. "I have options?"

"A few, though they are limited." Lireesa said calmly. "I didn't bring any accessories with me." Her eyes glittered, "I didn't think I would need them."

"Belore," Valeera breathed, her mind short circuiting at the thought of what these accessories might be and how they could be used on her.

Lireesa continued to watch her expectantly, her hands rising higher to play with Valeera's nipples. It made it hard to think and Valeera ground up against her, smearing herself against Lireesa's abs. Her hands dug into Lireesa's shoulders and she was once again aware at how some of her fingers were still a little cool from Lireesa sucking them earlier.

"Your mouth," she blurted out suddenly. "I want to come in your mouth."

Lireesa's mouth widened into a predatory grin. "A fitting reward for a job well done I suppose." She leaned down and kissed Valeera hard.

The kiss was shorter and with far more tongue than Valeera would have liked but she couldn't deny how good it felt when Lireesa pulled away and started sucking a new line of bruises along the other side of her neck.

Lireesa licked and sucked her way down Valeera's body, creating a new line of bruises in her wake. She hummed in approval when Valeera went from grasping her shoulders to sinking into her hair. It didn't take her long to settle between Valeera's legs but instead of doing as she promised, she turned her head and bit down at the meaty part of Valeera's thigh.

"Ah!" Valeera yelped, her entire body twitching at the sudden sting and relaxing again as Lireesa soothed the spot with her tongue. Valeera struggled a little to sit up, almost coming at the sight of the Ranger-General of Silvermoon lying with her head between her legs. "Oh gods," she breathed.

Lireesa had her hands on Valeera's hips, keeping them pinned down as she bit and sucked a series of bruises along both thighs, inching upwards towards her prize.

Valeera's thighs squeezed tighter in anticipation and Lireesa stopped, causing the younger woman to whine in protest.

"No," Lireesa said quietly and she waited for Valeera to relax. Only after Valeera's thighs relaxed around her did Lireesa reward her by pushing her legs apart as far as they would go. She held Valeera's legs open as she covered her with her mouth.

The effect was immediate. Valeera's hips jumped again but Lireesa's hold on her thighs kept her pinned down. She clutched at the black silken strands between her fingers as Lireesa pressed her tongue into her. She moaned loudly, muttering curses as Lireesa's tongue thrust slowly inside her.

Lireesa closed her eyes so she could better focus on the taste and sounds that Valeera made as she whined and cursed with every press of her tongue.

The feeling of Lireesa's tongue inside her was intense. She wanted to buck her hips up, to take more of her but the Ranger-General's grip was sure. It was maddening in all the best ways, especially when Lireesa's nose would bump and rub up against her clit every time she moved. She could feel another climax coming and her walls clenched in anticipation and suddenly she was empty. "No..." Valeera whined and she managed to crack open her eyes enough to look down and see Lireesa pulling away. "No.. Please, I was so close..."

Lireesa merely hummed and rubbed along her thighs. "Soon." She waited for Valeera to come back down, teasing her with soft licks against her folds. Once Valeera had relaxed enough, she slid two fingers in where her tongue had been. She kept one hand on Valeera's hip as she worked her fingers in and out of her, positioning her shoulders in such a way that Valeera wouldn't be able to clamp her thighs down around her head. "That's it," she murmured. "That's a good girl."

The praise had Valeera shivering and clenching tight around LIreesa's hand but as good as it felt, it wasn't what she asked for, what she desperately wanted. She forced her eyes open so she could look down at Lireesa again and had to bite back a moan at how intently the older woman was watching her. "A-ah.. Y-your mouth," Valeera begged. "I want.. You promised..."

Lireesa's eyes flicked up and noted how Valeera's ears were pinned straight back and her chest heaved with every struggling breath. She slowly pulled her hand away and watched as Valeera arched her back, tilting her hips the best she could with the limited space she had, desperate to be filled again.

"Please," Valeera whined. "Please..."

"Very well." Lireesa bent her head down and covered Valeera with her mouth. She lashed her tongue against Valeera's clit as she filled her with three fingers.

The sudden stretch of an additional finger and the wet heat of Lireesa's mouth had Valeera coming instantly. Her heels dug into the bed and even Lireesa's grip couldn't keep her from arching her back off the bed. She ground herself against Lireesa's face as her climax washed over her. Lireesa's hand and mouth continued to work around her and she gritted her teeth, waiting for the inevitable slow down and perhaps Lireesa's smug grin. What she got instead was Lireesa redoubling her efforts, using the force of her fingers to drive her back down onto the bed.

Valeera jerked and shuddered with every thrust and every pass of Lireesa's tongue, crying out as pleasure coiled tight in her belly again. Even with her eyes closed, Valeera swore she could see lights when Lireesa's fingers curled and touched her in just the right places. She was going to come again and it was going to be something else entirely. Then Lireesa raked her teeth against her oversensitive clit and something in her broke.

Valeera came with a keening wail and a forceful splash as she bucked wildly against Lireesa.

The violent bucking and the sudden gush of hot liquid caught Lireesa off guard. Valeera flooded her mouth, covering her face and hand. Lireesa was forced to throw her free arm around Valeera's hips, pressing them down least she bucked her off or worse, broke her nose. Valeera writhed underneath her, her grip so tight that Lireesa was worried she'd pull out fistfuls of hair. Somehow Valeera managed not to do so and instead slowly settled as Lireesa brought her down.

Valeera shuddered one last time before collapsing bonelessly onto the bed. When she came to moments later, it was to the warm soft feeling of Lireesa's tongue as she licked her clean.

"Mmmmm..." Valeera hummed hoarsely and Lireesa looked up from between her legs. Her face glistened and Valeera shuddered again at the sight. She didn't have the energy to stop her when Lireesa finally finished cleaning her and wiped her face with a clean part of the sheet before crawling up back up her body.

Lireesa's lips ghosted over her mouth and Valeera could smell herself on her breath. "Well Ms Sanguinar? Have you had enough or shall we have another go?"

Valeera laughed weakly, not even having the energy to bring Lireesa down for a proper kiss. "I think.. I think 'm good," she mumbled, not caring that she was slurring her words.

Lireesa chuckled in response and kissed her lightly. "Very well then. I'll call up the front desk and have them bring up some clean sheets. Get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Mmmm... Yes ma'am."

Lireesa watched as Valeera's eyes fluttered closed again and her breathing evened out. Only then did she rise to her feet and make her way to the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
